


The 5 Times Thor and Bruce Kissed at the Wrong Time

by immortalbanner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fat Thor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kind of, no professor hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbanner/pseuds/immortalbanner
Summary: and the 1 time they kissed at the right time.





	The 5 Times Thor and Bruce Kissed at the Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who's a big ole' slut for 5+1 I sure don't write enough. I hope you enjoy this though!

**1**

Bruce moved to Thor as he let Valykrie take the wheel. He really couldn’t get over how incredible that woman was.

He turned to Thor with a grin. “You guys were incredible! That way you were jumping from ship to ship! You’re amazing!” He really would never get over how goddamn incredible Thor was either. The man had a way of making his stomach warm over any superhuman thing he did.

“You’re amazing!” Thor said with the biggest brin on his face. “The way you were flying this thing! ‘Ahh, I’ve got no guns’! We did it!”

“I did!” He beamed. He was beyond impressed with himself. Never in his life did he imagine he’d fly an alien spaceship and succeed in such a way.

“Where’d you learn to fly like that?”

“I don’t know, it was like an instinct.”

“Trust those instincts more they’re working.”

Oh damn, if that didn’t make his entire body buzz. “I should.”

“Shoot, you might want to buckle up,” Valkyrie’s voice cut in. Right, they still had a wormhole to go through.

As he grabbed onto the nearest sturdy thing, which just so happened to be Thor, it hit him.

Hulk. He’d barely been able to keep him down this whole time. What if… oh fuck.

“Hey can I ask you a question?” He asked as Thor held onto him too and they turned away from Valkyrie. If she knew he was Hulk, for all he knew, she might try to bring him out as a weapon. She probably knew what kind of power he had. “Remember how I said it takes something really big to turn me back into the other guy? Do you think a wormhole could do it?”

“I don’t know, it’s your theory,” Thos said, his hand still firmly on his shoulder. It felt like it was burning into him.

“Yeah but a theory’s just a guess.” He was trying to remain calm but he could feel his stress building up inside of him.

“A very educated a guess.”

“It’s still just a guess. The pendulum effect. What if I swing back the other way and I get stuck as the other guy forever?!” He was panicking but all he could focus on was his worst nightmare coming true. He’d been Hulk for two years, for all he knew he might decide to stay out even longer.

“What? Why are you telling me this now?” Thor hissed at him.

“Because we’re about to go through a freaking wormhole called the Devil’s Anus!” He was panicking too much, things were getting bumpy, and Thor was shushing him, touching his face, his attempt to calm him down.

Then suddenly, the ship hit turbulence and before he’d really realised what was happening, Thor fell forward on him.

He thought he heard Valykrie say something like “I told you to buckle up” but he could feel his heart beating in his chest and Thor had him pinned to the wall. Their eyes were locked and Bruce could feel sweat prickling on his neck.

Before he really had a chance to think, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Thor’s.

It seemed to take a moment for Thor to realise before he kissed him back. It was only for a few seconds before Thor pulled away.

“Maybe wait until uh… later.”

He felt a lump in his throat, feeling like an idiot. “Right.”

Thor’s fingers brushed his temple, and he wasn’t enough of a fool to think he wasn’t trying to cool his green veins. It still made him feel really nice despite that.

“Strap me in,” he said, nodding to the chair. “And no matter what I do or say don’t unstrap me.”

Never in his life had he been more desperate to not become stuck as Hulk.

* * *

**2**

The entire ship was in chaos.

Thor watched as he people followed Valkyrie and Korg, who was still carrying Miek, to the safe zone. Thor trusted them enough to take care of his people. 

Now he needed to find Bruce.

He’d regained his form once the headed on route to Midgard. He hadn’t had a chance to thank him for turning into Hulk to help save his people and he’d made a mental note to do that eventually.

“Thor!”

His heart fluttered at the sound of his name on Bruce’s tongue. He turned to see him running towards him.

“What’s happening? Are we being invaded or something?”

“Thanos,” he chocked out. “He’s–”

“I know,” he nodded quickly. “I’ve heard of him before. He’s here?” He looked pale and he was shaking. He could see a green vein in his temple. He brushed his fingers against it.

“Yes. Valkyrie and Korg are taking everyone to a safe zone. You should join them.”

“What? I can’t just not help!”

“Bruce–”

“I’m gonna help. Now that I know I won’t be stuck as Hulk I can attempt to use him for good.”

His heart thumped in his chest. Bruce volunteering himself to help his people induced a feeling he couldn’t explain. Bruce Banner was his own kind of incredible.

“Okay, thank you,” he said and before he could really think he leaned down and kissed him. Bruce quickly kissed him back, holding onto his hips tightly and going onto his toes. It was deep and desperate and Thor wanted to push him against a wall and have him like that forever.

“Thor can you please save that for later!” Loki’s voice cut in, breaking them apart quickly.

They stared at each other, like they were both surprised it had happened. Before he had a chance to say anything else, Bruce was green.

* * *

**3**

Bruce had thought of a million horrible things happening to Thor before he saw him land in Wakanda.

He was ready to burst out of his suit and jump into his arms to kiss him. It could wait for later, it was probably best to not do any kinds of decelerations of love when the world was in imminent danger.

He fought as hard as he could, they all did. But they still didn’t win in the end. That was a shock to everyone but it seemed to hit Thor the hardest.

He found him sitting alone in a clearing. He’d stepped out of his suit to be able to get close to him, leaving it unattended on the ground.

“Thor?”

He looked up at him and Bruce couldn’t stop himself. He moved closer to hug him. Thor’s arms were limp at his side as he rubbed his back.

“You okay?” It was a stupid question, of course he wasn’t. But he still felt the need to ask.

“I failed.” He said it with a chocked sob before buries his face into his hair. He wasn’t sure what he could say to make Thor to feel better. He wouldn’t say Thor had failed, he got closer than everyone to killing him. Knowing Thor though, that was where his guilt had come from.

“It’ll be okay.” It was more an assurance to himself. Things would have to be okay, right? They had to be. There was no way all these people would be gone forever right?

He felt a hand on his chin and his face was turned up to look up at him. Their eyes locked and Thor planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Thor.”

His lips were over his own and Bruce felt himself relax a little as Thor’s hands found their way on his hips.

He pulled away when his sense caught up to him. “Not now.”

He looked at him, as if only now realising that maybe right now wasn’t the best time to do this. If they’d won, Bruce would be more than happy to kiss him and relish in how happy they both were to know the other was safe. They couldn’t have that when so many people had fallen.

“Later?”

“I promise.”

* * *

**4**

Thor didn’t understand why he didn’t feel a sense of ease after he’d killed Thanos. He’d killed who was responsible for the destruction, there was no way to get everyone back now that the stone were destroyed. It should’ve felt good to kill Thanos.

When they got back to the compound, he was nothing but numb. Returning to the compound had been in mostly silence. No one talked to him, or even looked at him.

It felt like ice water on his back. He felt like he did the wrong thing, like it finally hit him what he did wasn’t going to fix anything. Why couldn’t he do one thing right?

He started to make his way to the room he’d been staying in. There was a door that lead into the corridor and a few seconds after he closed it behind him he heard it open again.

Bruce stared at him after he closed the door behind him. He remembered Bruce telling him how he technically didn’t age after Hulk came and it was stress that greyed his hair and gave him wrinkles. Right now, he was more greyed than he’d been when they’d been on Sakaar.

“You okay?” he asked as he approached him.

He swallowed. “No. Why doesn’t this feel better? Shouldn’t killing someone who killed many make me feel better?”

His faced softened as he stepped closer to him. “I guess it’s survivors guilt? And we’re all dealing with some pretty bad PTSD–”

“Please, don’t throw these Midgardian phrases at me. They’re not helping.”

His tone was harsher than intended and he saw him flinch. “I’m was just trying to help.”

He felt guilt in his stomach. He knew he was. Bruce only seemed to ever want to make him happy.

He walked the few steps towards him, took his face in his hands, and kissed him.

It was deeper than their past ones had been and it made his toes curl.

Except he wasn’t kissing him back. He was more like a stiff lifeless doll. He pulled away quickly and saw his expression. He didn’t look mad. He looked more conflicted.

“I’m sorry.”

Bruce stepped out of his grasp. “It’s not the right time Thor.”

That felt like a dagger to his chest. “When would it be?”

“I don’t know, it never seems to be. I don’t think it ever will be.”

They stared at each other and Thor felt his anger rise up again. Not at Bruce, at the situation.

“I’m going to Norway. Asgard found a village to settle in.”

“I’m happy for you.”

If things had been easier, maybe he would’ve asked him to come. Bruce had once told him he never really had a home once Hulk came out. He wanted to give him a home, even with the intention just to give him stability.

After everything, something told him it wouldn’t be fair.

“Thank you, Bruce.”

There was always a look on his face whenever he called him ‘Bruce’ over ’Banner’. A positive one. Like he made Bruce feel how he made him feel.

Bruce stepped forward and hugged him. “Take care of yourself.”

He hugged him back. “I promise.”

* * *

**5**

The ride on Rocket’s ship back to New York consisted of Thor finding the room where the beer was kept. He hadn’t really spoken to Bruce when they got onto the ship.

Seeing him for the first time in five years wasn’t what he’d call the easiest thing in the world. He still remembered the last conversation they’d had. How he’d more or less rejected him. He hadn’t been sure if what they’d shared on Sakaar, whatever you could really call it, had been enough to make them something. It felt like it should’ve but when everything came their way, it didn’t feel like it was something they could survive.

The problem was whatever feeling had been there, he buried under alcohol along with all of his trauma. Now that he was back, they’d resurfaced and had resurfaced hard.

“Haven’t you had enough?”

He almost dropped his bottle as he turned to Bruce. The door that lead to where Rocket was driving was closed behind him.

He looked the same as he did from when he last saw him. He knew he’d missed him, and hugging him for the first time in five years felt nice. He hadn’t had a relationship like he and Bruce had had. This morph of friendship and love. Not quite lovers, not intimate friends. A weird in between he couldn’t define.

He missed that, he regretted not at least asking him to come to New Asgard with him, even if it would’ve only been for those platonic reasons.

Bruce was still staring at him. “Thor, the beer.”

He was still clutching it, finally registering Bruce’s words. “It’s only one more.”

“On top of how many?”

Without a word, he went to down the bottle. Before he could though, he snatched the bottle away, some of it spilling onto him and the floor.

“You’ve had too much.”

“Asgardians can drink more liquor than the average–”

“I don’t care, Thor.” It was then he noticed how tears were prickling in his eyes. “Fuck, you don’t get it do you? It hurts to see someone you care about drown their worries away like this.”

Bruce’s brows were furrowing together as his face softened. Thor felt a tug on his stomach, the guilt settling in. He’d been drinking as much as he’d had because he didn’t know how else to cope. He never knew any better way to get himself through it.

“I’m sorry,” his voice cracked. “It’s been difficult. It just makes it easier.”

He gave him an understanding nod. “I’ve done shit too to help myself. Bad coping mechanisms are still bad. I know you can’t just completely stop drinking, I know it’s not that easy. But maybe… maybe just stop for today? Or at least until we’re back in New York?”

He stayed silent for a moment, looking at his desperate face. Slowly, he nodded and moved away from the bottles.

After a much more relaxed Bruce put the bottle back on the shelf, he turned to him and stepped forward to hug him. He hugged him back, nuzzling into his neck. He always liked how small he was compared to him. He was optimal for hugging.

He pulled his head back looked into his eyes. He was so fucking gorgeous, he never really forgot but he remembered in that moment.

He went in to kiss him but as he did, Bruce turned his face away. He felt stiff in his arms. He let him go but he didn’t step away, his arms still around him.

“It’s been five years, Thor.”

He didn’t understand. Five years was not a lot of time, not on Asgard at least. He knew it was different on Midgard but…

Maybe he was simply disgusted with how he looked now. Why would he want him now? Especially after how he’d treated him.

He was still clutching him, showing no signs of letting go. “Oh fuck it.” And he kissed him with tenderness Thor found himself missing.

They kissed for a little while, so close their torsos were pressing against each other. He felt a little relief when Bruce didn’t flinch away at the feeling of his stomach.

But there always seemed to be something that would stop them since Bruce pulled away. “This still isn’t a good time to do this.”

He felt his body tense. “I know.” Of course he knew, they seemed to be cursed with doing this at the worst times possible.

“I’m sorry. I’m not the kind of person who can pretend things are okay and ignore the outside world. I know others can but I can’t.”

He nodded slowly. “Okay, I understand. But if things get fixed?”

“If we somehow fix things then maybe we can see.”

* * *

  **+1**

Sam and Bucky had spent the last fifteen minutes calling Cap an ‘old fart’. Bruce had been trying to process what Cap had done to himself. The fact he’d just lived eighty years in what felt like a blink of an eye felt weird.

He walked into the compound and sat on the couch. He was still recovering from everything that happened. From Hulking out after he did the snap, to waking up from the fight, to finding out what had happened to Tony…

He’d tried to focus on more positive things, he knew Tony would’ve wanted that. He’d thought he and Thor could figure out what the hell was between them. Before he could, he’d found out he already left for Norway.

When it came to him and Thor, he’d been doing nothing but finding excuses to not pursue anything with him. There was always something in him that stopped him. Maybe it was the masochist in him.

“Did you guys just hear thunder? It’s like super sunny out,” Bucky said, turning to look outside the floor to ceiling window by the door that lead into an open grass area.

He felt himself freeze. That could only mean one thing.

He stood up and ran to look outside the window. He he saw Thor standing there, Stormbreaker over his shoulder.

“Oh hey, Thor’s here,” Sam said and looked at Bruce. “You seem happy.”

He hadn’t realised he was grinning and probably looked like a kid who got an Playstation. “Yeah, I forgot I needed to tell him something.”And he ran out the door.

For once in his life, he let himself not think. Because unlike the other times, this was the right time for them. For the first time in his life, he didn’t have to fight anymore. He could just be, and the first thing he was going to do if get the man he’d grown to love over five years. Not a day went by when he hadn’t thought about him and thought what they could’ve had. They were both practically immortal, Thor knew he was. Those five years would be made up before he knew it.

Thor caught sight of him and Bruce doesn’t think he’d ever seen him that happy. Before he could say anything, he tackled him with his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck. Thor gasped against his lips, holding onto his hips but it didn’t help, they stumbled back onto the grass, Bruce right on top of him.

They laughed against each other’s mouths and Bruce started to pepper kisses on his face.

“Back so soon?”

“I just wanted to take care of some things in New Asgard. I gave the crown to Brunnhilde.”

He remembered that was Valkyrie’s actual name. He knew Thor never really wanted to be king and she was kind of perfect for the role.

“And you came here?”

“I realised I may have left some things unfinished.” He ran his hands through his hair. “Is this the right time?”

He answered by kissing him full on the mouth, still on top of him in the grass, Sam, Bucky, and Cap probably wondering what the hell was happening. He didn’t care. It was finally the right time, he could finally have Thor like this without anything coming in and tearing them apart.

He just focussed on kissing Thor, finally feeling happy with his life.


End file.
